PoM- the new world
by warriorcats23990
Summary: When Skipper is sent to a world where everything is the same, not really but he soon later finds out that Marlene is a harcore leader and Skipper never Did stop Dr. Blowhole in time, well that was a while ago and it is in The past right? Will Skipper want to Go back and leave The others in great danger? What Happens when Skipper is turned into a otter? SkipperXMarlene
1. Chapter 1

Alright, i have seen some Of The Penguins of Madagascar esiodes with Docter Blow hole and it kinda gave an idea and Some questions that need to be answered like 'What would happened if Skipper and His team was never made in The first place? Or what if they didn't stop Dr. Blowhole in time and was too late? Who will take down Blowhole? What if Marlene is now a tough and smart otter,not a cute and native otter? All of these Question will be Answered..Soon..:3

-/-/

Grr..why Can't my team do anything right?' Skipper asked himself as he got outside of the HQ after his team almost destroyed the whole base,Well it was mostly Kowalski's Fault. Kowalski was working on his invention with the help of Rico and Private,But something went wrong,then the next thing they know was that the whole base was covered in ash. Skipper didn't see that coming,and that scared him, he told the Team to clean it up as he goes outside to clear his mind before he explodes. His team understood and did what they were told. So Skipper was outside trying to clear his Skipper was starting to cool down from the Drama. Skipper looked up at the sky, Stars were everywhere, it was a quite clam night. As Skipper was starting to cool down, he saw a white dot on the ground, in front Of him

"What in the world?" Skipper asked as the white dot started to get bigger and bigger. and the Next thing Skipper knew,was that the White Dot ate him up and now he was falling in darkness. Then he saw a big light coming his way,before he passed out.

...

"Gah.!." Skipper yelled as he got up and hit his head on the stone bed that was on top of his,he then realized that he was in the HQ,he started to calm down.

"Oh..It was just a dream" Skipper sighed as he Remember what happened last night,That his team almost destroyed the base,well he was a little to harsh on them. Skipper sighed 'Maybe i should say sorry to them,I was a little too harsh on them' Skipper thought as he got out of his stone he was out he looked around the HQ,It looked like it was a ghost town, dust was everywhere. Skipper shrugged as he climbed on The ladder.

"Hmm..Maybe they are training outside..Good boys..Maybe i should give them a break" Skipper said as he climbed the ladder and went outside. Once he was on the Platform he didn't see any Penguins instead he saw all of the animal Habitats were covered in something long,thick, and skinny and it was everywhere,It looked like it was just long big grass.

"What in the world is going on here" Skipper asked,But got response. The entire zoo looked old and looked like nobody has been it in a long time. Skipper climbed on the fence to look around,Marlene's Habitat also looked like nobody has been there in a long time, Skipper was just Speechless, what on earth happened when he was inside The base?

"Marlene..No.." Skipper was about to go to her place,he did care alot for Marlene, and he would always get a odd Feeling when he is around her, Skipper was about to jump of the fence,But he started to hear something,Something like the sound of bats. he didn't see that they were coming straight towards him and that a certain Otter was watching His every move.

"What's that sound coming from" Skipper asked Out loud, As Skipper was about to get off the fence to look around more,Something big and furry pushed him off the fence,He didn't know what it was or who it was, but Once they were on the ground,the Figure got off him and turned to face something..Skipper only saw the back of the Figure as he got up and looked like Marlene?. The otter took out a sword from behind her belt belt that goes down her first bat came at her,but she ducked and swung at it. The bat went falling into another bat,That turned into Pieces. But there was still one more bat. It came at the Otter and this time with Lazers,The otter smiled and jumped over the bat,She then Grabbed a Mental piece that was from the broken bats,and waited for the bat to come again at her and when it did,she threw the mental piece in the air and with a hit of her sword,She swung at it and the mental piece went flying into the bat,which turned into Pieces. The next thing Skipper Knew was that there was dust everywhere. when the dust cleared he saw the Otter and when he saw her face,he almost fainted. It really was Marlene. Who knew Marlene could fight that hard. The Otter was coming closer to Skipper,But Skipper didn't seem notice, instead he was looking into her eyes, who knew Marlene could be so Pretty.

"Who are you!What are you doing here!" Marlene yelled as she had him against the wall and with a sword close to his neck. Skipper slapped out of his Daze,

"Wha-?"Skipper was about to say something, But he was cut of by Marlene growling at him

" Answer my Question,Penguin..Who are you? What are you doing here?" Marlene asked her voice was cold,like it had no emotion in it, Skipper was caught by Surprise,Marlene was never mean or Angry before.,this was all getting to confusing, why was she calling him penguin?

"M-Marlene..D-don't you remember m-me?" Skipper was starting to get nervous Cause Marlene had her sword to his neck, the otter didn't even blinked instead she growled and showed her Sharp teeth and Fangs.

"How do you know my name, Penguin?" Marlene Growled as she inched closer to his face,her voice ice cold. Skipper had never been this close to Marlene before,their faces were only inches apart.

"Marlene,..W-We live next door to each other,We are Friends And-" Skipper started to get really Nervous,Because Marlene didn't look like she was buying it,he didn't want to hurt her and Her Face showed no emotion other than Skipper was about to Explain more Marlene Cutted him off.

"Don't you that this is Private territory, Nobody ever comes here,Only me and my team" Marlene Growled holding the sword tighter, Skipper gulped. did she say team? Since when Did Marlene had a team?

"M-Marlene..I-i" Skipper spoke again But as cut off by Marlene.

"How do i know that you could be a spy?" Marlene asked, gripping her sword, bringing it closer to his neck, making it impossible to move,but he could only talk.

"S-Since when did you believe in spys?" Skipper asked but got no response instead he got a a growl.

"I'll be the one asking Questions here" Marlene growled and held her sword closer to Skipper's neck, narrowing her eyes as she did so. Skipper nodded as she still held the sword

"I'll be the one asking Questions here" Marlene growled and held her knife close to Skipper's neck. Skipper nodded as she still held the Knife.

"Who are you and What are you doing here?" Marlene asked, her voice dark.

"Marlene..You know me..My names Skipper..and i just woke up from the Penguin habitat. " Skipper Explained, but was cut off by the Otter.

"And why should I help you?" Marlene asked,holding the sword, Skipper was starting to feel dizzy or like he was going to pass out, this was not happening, Marlene can't be acting like this.

"Because..Marlene.." Skipper said,but was running out of words to say. He looked at the Ground for a bit,but when he looked at Marlene her eyes were big and wide,like she was in a Trance, her Tail started to Twitch back and Fourth.

"Marlene..Are you alright?" Skipper asked,but got no response, He stared at her, unsure. unsure If he should attack Marlene And ask for answers or just stay in the position he is now, but he didn't want to hurt her even if something was controlling her mind.

"They're Coming.." Marlene Whispered, Fear and shock was filled in her voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**hi guys! Sorry if this chapter is short. And it might have a little errors, just tell me and I'll fix them. :)**

Who's coming?" Skipper finally asked. Marlene didn't answered instead she took the sword off of Skipper and putted it in her belt,then She took off Running on all fours into the park, Skipper stood there for a few Seconds,shocked Then he snapped out of it and Followed Marlene into the park he Started to slid on his Belly. Marlene was Running really fast,So fast that Skipper lost her in the park. Skipper stood up and started to walk Around,He didn't see Marlene at all..All he saw was Trees and started to hear a noise coming from somewhere,He started to listen Closely,As he was walking he started to see something coming from the sky,it looked like a big black dot Skipper started to walk closer to see the black dot from the ground.

"what in the world is-" Skipper spoke but was cut of when a big furry and soft body pushed him and they both Rolled over in a circle into a he got up from the dizziness he felt a paw cover his was about to fight back when he heard a noise coming from a bush near by. The Paw that was on Skipper's beak release his beak. And moved slowly passed Skipper,Skipper got a good look at the figure and it was Marlene the Otter.

"M-" Skipper spoke,but was cut off by a Paw of Marlene that was over his beak.

"Be quite,Penguin!.." Marlene Whispered harsly to Skipper, still holding her paw to his beak,Skipper nodded but didn't say anything,She let Go Off her paw Of his beak.

" Marlene? whats going on?" Skipper couldn't help but ask as he eyed the otter.

" We are about to get ambushed if you dont stay quite!" Marlene growled, her dark brown eyes were on him, for a moment, a ambush?

"Marlene, i can help" Skipper was indeed a fighter.

"No" Marlene said simply as she kept on look out there the bush as if she was looking for something they then Started to hear Footsteps coming to the bush they saw the Figure coming to the bush, she and Skipper were in, Marlene Growled and Jumped on the Figure, but the figure didn't see Marlene when she jumped on him and the Figure and Marlene both Rolled on the ground and next thing the Figure knew was that he was pinned down by Marlene, His paws were on his back. Skipper blinked as he slowly came out of the bush.

"Uh..Marlene..Hehe..It's me..David."The Figure Spoke as he had his face to the ground, Marlene Noticed it was David,who was a Otter just like her,but had Light brown fur and dark green eyes. Marlenes eyes widen, they didnt come. Not today. Marlene let a sign of refilf, They didn't attack yet,

"David..What are you doing here..?"Marlene asked as she was finally getting off of him she was glad it wasn't narrowed her eyes at the otter.

"I told you to stay Hidden!" Marlene Growled at the Otter, David took a step back in fright, but clamed down.

"Marlene..We.W-we have been Attacked..I barley escaped with my Life" David said Showing her the Scar he had on his neck.,It looked like it was deep, but it wasn't bleeding it was just bright red, like he got it not to long ago.

"Who did this to you?" Marlene gasped as she saw his Scar..and it looked like it aas deep.

"Marlene..I-I don't know...Me and Lily were heading back to base..Then..We..We were Attacked...A Ambush..Marlene" David said,His voice slow and Marlene eyes widen As she stared at the otter.

" A ambush?" Marlene growled under her breath, she knew they were coming, she knew they were going attack sooner or later, but why David and Lily? Lily, a young otter with a great heart, how could they get ambushed? It wasn't fair, how could Marlene not be there at the time,why couldn't she be that one who was ambushed. Marlene couldn't take it, she walked away from David, she got near a tree, placing a paw on it as if she was going to pass out. Marlene hated herself for not being there, Skipper was just quite, unable to say a word as he watched Marlene walk back to David, she noticed Lily wasn't with him, she knew that Lily loved to play hide and seek, but now was not time to play.

"David..Where...where is Lily?" Marlene asked,Keeping her voice low and slow, hoping the young otter was safe and sound.

"Im..Sorry..Marlene...She..She got Captured.." David kept his head down Looking at the ground in guilt. Marlene looked at the ground as well, Anger was filling up her eyes. lily, she was like a little sister to Marlene, but now She is gone?

"I couldn't to anything...There were too many..Marlene ..I-I'm Sorry" David spoke As he still held his head to the ground, not making eye contact with Marlene.

"She got Captured..I-I wanted to help her..But she said to save Myself...I wanted to help her..But i was Out numbered..Marlene...I barley escaped with my life..I'm Sorry Marlene...Her cuts and scars were deep...I-i-I don't think she made it..Marlene" David closed his eyes,Letting out a tear as he looked at Marlene, who turned her back from him and bent down and Picked up a small rock.

"Are..Are..You sure?" Marlene asked,Turning to him with tears forming in her eyes,But she Blinked them was gone.

"Marlene...I would never lie to you" David said with a tears in his eyes. Marlene closed her eyes tight, she didnt want to cry in front of him, She never does, but Marlene couldn't take it, tears were sliding down on her face.

"That mammal will Pay" Marlene Growled, as she opened her eyes which was now Anger, no more tears were forming in her eyes . she then crushed the rock that was in her Paw into Pieces..David took a step back from her as he watched her drop the little pieces to the ground, but when she spoke it sent chills down his back.

"Let's head back to base" Marlene said,Her voice Cold..she was no longer crying at all,Marlene started to walk away from David and Started to walk on all fours..With David Behind, he knew Marlene was Angry and it was all his fault.

"Marlene.!" Skipper called out..Sliding towards the Two was confused on what just happen before him, Marlene stopped dead in her tracks, she turned towards Skipper And David did a sighed to not annoy Marlene..That its a bad idea at the moment.

"What do you want,Skipper" Marlene spoke,Her voice dead..Cold with vemon inside it..Skipper stepped back by the tone in her voice. She finnally called him by his name.

"I-I..Well..I-" Skipper was cut off when Marlene stood up and Growled At him.

"No..Skipper,You will not come with us to our Base and that is Final!" Marlene growled and turned her Back and started to walk on all fours, Skipper stood there in shock,He never knew That Marlene would never yell like That. what was going on?

"Marlene..You Gotta let him come with us" David said feeling sorry for the knew that Skipper had no where else to go.

"No,He could be a Spy" Marlene Replied with Anger in her eyes As she looked at him then at Skipper.

"Spy?...Marlene..I'm sure he is no Spy...Trust me" David Said, trying to clam her down. Marlene sighed.

"Alright..But on the way to the Base i want it Quit..Understood?" Marlene said, pointing to the two males who nodded.

"Move out,then" Marlene said and started to walk on fours with the Two males closely behind Her.

"Thanks...For what you said..I'm Skipper ..By the way.." Skipper Whispered to David Quietly making sure Marlene didn't hear. Skipper wasn't sure if he should ask him about how the zoo looked old and it was like nobody was even there.

"Your Welcome..Im David...And I'm sorry For Marlene's beaver..She..She just hasn't been her self lately..Since..Well..I can't say.." David Whispered as he sighed, looking at the ground, in shame.

"I see..And how do you know i was not a spy, I mean I told her I was not, How did you get her to believe you ?" Skipper asked,David Chuckled Lightly At the penguin.

"Skipper..I can tell..If you are a spy or not..I know if a person is good or not" David smiled, his dark green eyes staring at him,A few Minutes had Past and they were still walking. Marlene stopped in front of a large tree. She stood up and looked at her watch,which was on right paw. She opened the top and smiled lightly.

"Code,9..I repeat Code 9" Marlene said as she Looked up at the Tree. Skipper had a Confused look on his Face.. Code 9?. After a few seconds the side of the Tree opened big,Marlene stepped in was dark,she turned to Face the Two males,But all they saw was 2 bright brown eyes glowing at them,Skipper Flinched when he saw her dark brown eyes staring at him.

"Come in... " Marlene said with no emotion and disappeared, David nodded and walked in with Skipper close behind him. They went into the Tree and it was dark and Skipper couldn't really see At all.

"Hold on Tight.." David Whispered to Skipper As he stood next to him 'What does he mean by that' Skipper asked himself, but he got a Answer when the Inside of the Tree went down really fast,Making Skipper Stick to the top,he closed his eyes but he started to see light? as the Light came and the tree was slowing down,When it came to a stop Skipper fell face first into the Floor next to David, Marlene turned around by the sound of the Thud,but Growled when she saw Skipper on his face on the Floor,Next to her.

"On your Feet!" Marlene barked,making Skipper get up, in seconds.

"Welcome to Base 1, our headquarters" Marlene said walking what Skipper saw next almost made him Faint..It was a big Under ground HQ,It was about 5 or 6 times bigger and wider then Skipper's. There where 2 Otters, 1 banger and a tall dog,a Hound dog, they all seemed to have scars all over their 's bodies, Skippers eyes widen as he stepped in the HQ, it was so Large. Marlene was in Front of him and she Growled lightly to herself.

"Marlene...Who's this Penguin?" A male Otter asked walking over to them,he was tall as Marlene but had dark brown fur, he glared at Skipper as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"This is Skipper,Skipper meet Niall" Marlene rolled her eyes.

"Marlene...We can't let a Penguin in our HQ" A other male Otter growled as he was beside Niall,He was Niall's twin Brother.

"Don't worry Louis...I got it under Control" Marlene chuckled lightly.

"Skipper..I suggest..you listen to Marlene..and that Badger over there is Stacy..She lost her sister in a Mission" David Whispered as he stood by Skipper.

"At least...we think..I hope she's ok..she got Captured by our worst enemy..We tried fighting back..But it was no use..He said..That if we get near Him,he will hurt Stacy's sister" David added.

"And that Hound dog over there is Shadow..Be careful..He hasn't been himself ever since he lost his sister in the war" David said, pointing to the dog. Skipper could see there was a huge scar on Shadow's right eye and it looked like it was very deep but it wasn't bleeding, Not at The moment. The others noticed that Lily wasn't with them. They all blinked in confusion.

" Marlene, David? Wheres lily?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys. Sorry for taking so long! My phone is broken and sometimes the words get mixed up and it takes me a while to fix them, And yeah.** I DO NOT OWN PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR! I wish I did through...**

**...**

they all stood quite, listening to what they had to Say.

"Lily... she ..She's gone" David felt like he was choking on his words.

"Gone?..What do you mean She's Gone?" Louis asked,his vocie raising, as he eyed Skipper.

"Im sorry..but she got kidnapped..-" David was cut off as Louis growled in anger.

"you! It's you fault she's gone, Penguin!" Louis yelled pointing to Skipper with angry eyes, he was about to knock that Penguin down to the ground, but was held back by Stacy and Nail. Tears were froming in his eyes as he struggled to break free.

" Louis,Bro, Please clam down! We All know it wasnt him!" Nail told his brother, Louis growled and broke free from Stacys and Nails grip, he yelled as he ran to The wall and with All his might he punched The wall,The others watched Louis punch The wall Many times before he dropped to his didnt even care when his Paws started to bleed.

"I..I.. Didnt even get to say goodbye.." Louis pressed his head on The wall. Tears were forming in his eyes. They all knew Louis was the closest friend Lily had ever. Naill and Stacy looked down in shame, Shadow wined as he looked at everybody with puppy eyes. Everyone was Quite, nobody spoke a word, Not even Skipper.

"Skipper, David. Come with me" Marlene orderd as she started to walk away, Louis looked back at Marlene before he turned around again and started to cry next to the wall again. Naill and Stacy looked at eachother, then at Louis with worried faces. Shadow just laid on The ground, unable to do anything, since he couldn't talk at All.

" Where are we going, David?" Skipper whispered as he waddled next to David, he eyed Marlene, making sure she couldnt listen.

"I'm not sure but I think-" David was cutted off as Marlene barked at them, surprising Skipper.

"David! I told you not to Whisper!" Marlene growled as she turn her head and looked Skipper dead in the eye,Making him flinch.

"Sorry..Marlene..It won't happen again" David looked at the Ground, he didnt want to look at her in the eye.

"Let's Move" Marlene said as she started to walk with Skipper and David behind her. Skiper became quite.

...

Marlene Skipper and David came to this big Door it was a see through glass,they all stood in front of it.

"Skipper..Since you will be staying here..We are going to turn you into a Otter in here" Marlene said as she Pointed to the glass door. Iff Skipper was drinking water he would've choked on it and spit it out.

"W-What..What do you mean?" Skipper asked Nervously, he didnt want to upset the otter.

"It Means that you will be turn into a Otter" Marlene Growled As she eyed him.

"Why can't i just be a Penguin?" Skipper shot back,But once he saw the look Marlene was giving him Skipper wished he didn't say anything.

"That i cannot do,It's the Rules, every animal who's on my team will be a Otter or a Badger..Or..Your just a spy if you refuse" Marlene growled and took a step closer to him. Skipper stood there in shock but nodded and went into the door Just as she said so. Marlene looked at David who nodded and moved over to the Controls next to the door,He started to press bottoms and looked at Marlene,Marlene nodded and looked at Skipper.

"Skipper,You will feel a slight pinch...Then you will be turn into a Otter" Marlene spoke,Skipper only nodded and closed his eyes as Marlene gave David a smile.

BUZZZZ...

There was a buzzing sound And Skipper was starting to get hot in the door,But still had his eyes shut.

...

There was smoke everywhere..as the Buzzing ended David opened the door and what Marlene and David saw was a Otter, a Black otter,His fur was Black but he had 3 inches of his tail white and his chest was white like Marlene's and Davids,He started to cough as he got open his eyes,he almost fainted as he saw that he had black fur on his arms,he stared wide eyes as he looked at his tail also,His tail was a little bit longer than Marlene's. How was that even Possible! Skipper just got turned into a Otter.

"Good...David!bring Skipper Food and water...I will show him how to use his new body" Marlene Ordered as she looked at Skipper's body,David nodded and went to get water and food,He soon came back with Just Water and a small fish. Skipper took small fish and water, he dranked the water and had a little trouble eating the fish,Since he wasn't a Penguin anymore,But he somehow ate it and looked at Marlene.

"David you are Excused...As for you Skipper...Come with me.." Marlene's voice was cold,David nodded and walked past Skipper,Whispering " Good Luck." to his ear and he was gone, Skipper was all alone with Marlene who stared at him,Skipper did the same,Marlene growled and started to walk into the Shadows..Skipper followed her,He was Amazed at how he can walk and not Skipper was walking,It was getting harder for him to see in the dark.A few seconds had past before it was Completely swallowed and started to walk slowly.'How can Marlene walk in the dark like this?' Skipper asked. he soon bumped into something Furry and Soft,Skipper gasped as he heard a Growl come from it. Skipper took a step back form the Figure.

"For you first lesson Skipper...You will learn how to Fight in the Dark.." Marlene growled as she turn around Even through Skipper couldnt see.

"But,How can i do that..If i can't see?" Skipper asked,But wished he didn't.

"Skipper, I'm a Otter and so are you and i can see in the dark fine" Marlene growled As she rolled her eyes.

"Anymore Questions?" Marlene asked annoyed.

"Good" Marlene said as Skipper didn't say anything else.

"Here..You will need this.." Marlene said as she took a Step Closer to Skipper and gave him a Bamboo stick.

"We're going to Spar..I will came at you with the stick and you will need to Be ready,And if you make a wrong move,It will hurt alot" Marlene said as she took a few steps back.

"Ready?" Marlene asked.

"I-I -I guess" Skipper gulped,It was dead dark,Skipper couldn't see anything, he gulped as he heard a Growl and Footsteps coming from everywhere.

"Listen..To the Footsteps..Skipper" Marlene came at him and whacked him in the legs,Making him fall over on his back, he groaned as he got back up slowly.

"Get Ready Skipper.." Marlene warned with a low voice, Skipper was starting to get nervous,He was swinging the Bamboo stick when ever he heard a noise or a growl.

"Calm down Skipper..Don't get Nervous.." Marlene came at him again and hit him in the legs making him fall on his back, he didnt yell,But groaned as he tired to get up but fell back down, Marlene got him good with the bamboo stick, it was really hard.

"Get up Skipper.." Skipper groaned again,It hurt so much.

"Skipper..Get up..We are going to do this for a while" Skipper got up,not really sanding on his two feet,But got on his feet. Marlene started to Circle him again growling while walking on all fours,Skipper was looking everywhere,Trying to find Marlene..Somewhere.

"Skipper..Listen to your heart..Not your stomach" Skipper nodded and closed his eyes and took a deep breath,A few seconds had Past Before Skipper opened his eyes and waved his stick,Hitting Marlene on the side,She rolled over on the ground but goy back up.

"Good...Again Skipper" Marlene waved her stick at Skipper and made him fall on his back. Marlene smiled as Skipper got back up.

"Let's begin.." Marlene chuckled evilly and went for him again..


End file.
